Mis héroes
by mcviales
Summary: La guerra contra Gea ha terminado, los dioses han triunfado, los semidioses han demostrado ser verdaderos héroes, pero ahora mi labor está hecha y no me necesitan más aquí asi que debo partir, pero sé que lo que más amo quedará en buenas manos. Advertencia!: Spoilers de MOA y TLO


**Alerta!: Contiene varios spoilers de "Mark of Athena" y "The Last Olympian". Léanlo, están advertidos!**

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus maravillosamente maravillosos personajes e historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del torturador Rick Riordan quien no sacara HoH hasta octubre, yo solo poseo la idea de este pequeño fic.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece (ya quisiera! xD), es 100% propiedad de burdge-bug en Devianart. Visiten su pagina! Tiene muchos mas fanarts maravillosos! *-*

: / / burdge-bug . deviantart . com (solo eliminen los espacios)

* * *

_Quirón POV_

Me encontraba en mi oficina dentro de la casa grande. Es increíble todo lo que se puede recolectar con los años, armas, cartas, fotos, e incluso tengo regalos que me han hecho los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo tiempo atrás u objetos que han olvidado y nunca han podido venir por ellos. Me gusta guardar todas estas cosas, hasta un pendiente de un collar tiene gran significado para mí, son especiales pues cada uno contiene las memorias y sentimientos que las personas han puesto en ellos, sentimientos felices, dolorosos, tristes, esperanzadores, amorosos, de gratitud, de recompensacion, de nostalgia, todos los momentos por los que han pasado, desde las más grandes aventuras hasta los momentos más diminutos y tranquilos.

Dirijo mi mirada a la pequeña pizarra donde coloco todas las fotos de los campistas que han pasado por el campamento, algunas están muy viejas, he tenido que recurrir a la cinta adhesiva para repararlas. Aqui estan todas las caras que he conocido, todos aquellos que se han sacrificado por el campamento o por sus amigos, compañeros o familiares, los que han logrado llevar una vida feliz, que tristemente no son muchos, los que han desaparecido; aquí están.

Mi trabajo es entrenar a los semidioses desde hace siglos, pero al ser inmortal llega un punto en el que te cansas y ya no quieres seguir adelante, las tragedias son muchas y las alegrías pocas, pero cuando vez que tu esfuerzo ha dado frutos, te sientes recompensado y puedes decir con regocijo "he hecho bien mi labor".

Escucho las voces de los mestizos afuera de la casa grande y dejo escapar una débil sonrisa, ha pasado una semana desde la batalla contra Gea, en la cual salimos victoriosos, sin embargo, la guerra ha dejado muchas cicatrices en ellos, en algunos más que otros, pero sé que lograran seguir adelante. También se han perdido muchas vidas y el campamento esta mayormente destruido, pero con el esfuerzo de todos los semidioses se ha logrado reparar. Y si, cuando digo todos incluyo a los campistas del Campamento Júpiter, griegos y romanos por fin han logrado sanar su enemistad, basta con ver como gastan bromas entre ellos, como ríen incluso después de lo que ha pasado y se apoyan entre sí.

Giro cabeza nuevamente a la pizarra que tengo frente a mí y pongo especial atención a la esquina inferior de la derecha, aquí tengo una foto de Percy y Annabeth saliendo del lago, esto pasó al final de la guerra contra Cronos. Es divertido recordarlo, Percy y Annabeth por fin aceptaron que son el uno para el otro y todos los campistas los arrojaron al lago, un poco tarde recordaron que Percy era el hijo del dios del mar.

Perseus Jackson, mejor conocido como Percy. Todavía puedo verlo la primera vez que puso un pie en el campamento junto a un Grover semiinconsciente a cuestas y un cuerno de Minotauro, pensando que su madre había muerto (dichosa fue la noticia de saber que no fue así). Verlo ahora, como un muchacho hecho y derecho, maduro, valeroso, fuerte y leal, que ha enfrentado los enemigos más terribles; si soy sincero, es algo en cierto modo doloroso, me siento como un padre que ve a su pequeño y adorado hijo dejar su hogar para ir a recorrer el mundo por sí solo, pero también me hace sentir orgulloso el saber que esta vivo y ha superado todo lo que se le ha puesto en frente, y que incluso ha encontrado el amor. Percy es por mucho mi mayor orgullo y es por eso que pienso encomendarle lo más valioso para mí, algo que no le confiaría nunca a nadie que no se lo haya ganado verdaderamente o que no supiera que pueda con ello.

-¿Quirón?. Me llama Percy entrando a mi oficina. -Escuché que quiere verme.

-Así es muchacho. Ven, acércate.

Arruga su entrecejo poniendo una adorable cara confundida, algunas cosas decididamente nunca cambian.

-¿Recuerdas el primer verano que estuviste aquí?. Le pregunto y veo que asiente con la cabeza animándome a continuar. -En que entonces eras solo un novato, estabas confundido y no sabías que pasaba, no te culpo, era algo completamente normal, dudo mucho que haya sido poco impactante saber que tu profesor de latín era un viejo con el cuerpo de un caballo de torso para abajo. ¿Verdad?

Esboza una sonrisa incómoda. -Bueno, debo admitir que por un instante dudé de mi propia cordura y estuve a punto de prometerme a mi mismo no volver a tocar ni una migaja de comida que fuera color azul.

Sonrío y continúo con mi charla. -Desde que eso pasó has crecido, te has fortalecido tanto física como mentalmente, estoy seguro que tu padre esta muy orgulloso de ti.- Y sí, lo estaba pues así es como me sentía yo y si bien no soy un dios, comprendo lo que se siente bastante bien. Veo como pone una cara sorprendida por unos segundos pero luego me sonríe tímidamente. -¿Recuerdas la primera conversación que tuvimos? Preguntaste si no debía estar muerto,- Veo como se pone alerta y me presta atención cuidadosamente- y yo respondí que el mundo todavía necesitaba de mí.

-¿Quirón?

-Por aquel entonces- Lo interrumpo. -no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me quedaba o cuándo dejaría de ser necesario, así que me dedicaba a hacer el trabajo que amaba y entrenarlos a ustedes semidioses, futuros héroes. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado, la guerra contra los titanes, la guerra contra los gigantes, finalmente siento que mi labor está hecha.

-¡P-pero! ¡No puedes irte Quiron! ¡T-todavía estas aquí! ¡Si ya no te...! ¡Si tu ya no...!- Lo escucho entendiendo por fin hacia dónde me dirijo.

Esbozo una sonrisa débil y camino hacia la ventana que daba hacia a las cabañas -Percy, todos ustedes han demostrado su valía, se han arriesgado por el campamento, por los dioses, por sus amigos, han dado todo de sí con tal de proteger lo que aman, han hecho elecciones, y gracias que han puesto su corazón en ello es que han triunfado. Yo puedo enseñarles a luchar, puedo enseñarles un sin fin de estrategias de batalla, mil y un formas de usar una espada,- Nuevamente muevo mi atención a Percy, quien me miraba expectante y un tanto atemorizado.- pero al final son ustedes los que demuestran si pueden usar esos conocimientos para el bien o para el mal, para proteger o para dañar, y me han logrado demostrar que son verdaderos héroes.

-¡¿Pero y los semidioses que no han sido reclamados?! ¡¿Que pasará con ellos?! ¡Y nosotros! ¡El campamento!

-Es por eso que te he llamado.

Veo su cara pasmada -¿Qué...?

-Percy, desde hace milenios conozco mi labor, siempre me he preguntado "cuándo terminaré", y es por eso que durante toda mi vida he buscado a alguien que pueda ocupar mi lugar, alguien lo suficientemente fuerte, leal y dedicado en quien yo pueda confiar todas mis esperanzas, alguien con quien yo sepa que mi mayor tesoro estará a salvo, y ese alguien eres tú. Eres tú Percy, eres alguien muy especial, todos en el campamento de admiran y te respetan, todos te quieren y todos sufriríamos si no estuvieras con nosotros, tú solo puedes darle ánimo a todo el campamento en los momentos más difíciles, has demostrado ser un verdadero líder, alguien en quien confiar ciegamente.

-¿Pero... yo...?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la batalla de Manhattan? ¿Quien guió a todos en la lucha contra Cronos? ¿Quién viajó al Tártaro y de vuelta por los seres que ama? ¿Quién mantuvo unidos a los siete en la batalla contra Gea? Tú Percy, tú lo hiciste. Es por eso y mucho más por lo que yo te escojo para esto, para liderar al campamento, para entrenar y educar a los semidioses actuales y a los que están por venir.

-Yo n-no sé si p-pueda hacerlo. Dice con preocupación.

-Sí, sé que podrás. Por favor Percy, guíalos por mí, demuéstrales lo que es ser un verdadero héroe y hazles saber que cada uno de ustedes, todos juntos, son por lo que he trabajado todos estos siglos, mi más grande orgullo, la razón por la que seguí existiendo, mi tesoro.

Veo a Percy, veo sus ojos, esos ojos que reflejan el mar mismo, ojos que ahora mismo están cristalinos, pero no reflejan debilidad, reflejan fortaleza, comprensión y tristeza, si, tristeza por saber que me voy, y lo confieso, me parte el alma también el saber que no los volveré a ver más, no en esta forma. Dirijo mi mirada nuevamente a la pizarra en mi pared, repaso por una última vez cada una de las fotos que están allí, memorizo otra vez sus caras y encaro al mestizo al frente mío.

-¿Lo entiendes Percy?

Duda por nos segundos pero luego asiente con decisión. -Sí. ¡Juro por el río Estigio que no lo decepcionaré!

Y confío en que no lo hará, incluso sin el juramento, lo veo en su mirada. Ahora por fin sé que me puedo ir tranquilo.

-Entonces, adiós Percy. ¿Aguanta al Sr. D por mí, si?- Le brindo una última sonrisa y siento mi alma abandonar este viejo cuerpo y hacer su viaje hacia los terrenos de Hades.

_"Adiós, mi héroes"._

* * *

Y bueno, que les ha parecido? Espero que por lo menos hayan disfrutado una minima parte de mi horrible y de pésima calidad fic (sencillamente no tengo madera de escritora u.u).

Esta es solo la representación de mis impresiones de lo que puede pasar al final de la saga de HoO. Sinceramente NO quiero que termine en tragedia (léase, que muera algún principal cofcofPercyoAnnabethcofcof o que alguno se quede en el Tártaro), pero no me he logrado quitar de la cabeza la muerte de Quirón, es decir, en el primer libro él menciona que morirá una vez ya no sea necesitado y yo digo que luego de las dos mayores guerras por las que han pasado los dioses griegos repetidas ya deberia haber cumplido su labor, no? Ademas pienso que lo normal es que se lo encargue a Percy (o tal vez no xD). También he barajado la posibilidad de que Percy se haga inmortal y siga cuidando el campamento, pero sin Annabeth haciéndose inmortal también sencillamente es imposible y creo que ya seria mucho abuso de inmortalidad lol Pero bien que mal se lo habrían ganado, Percy salvando el Olimpo (otra vez) y Annabeth devolviendo el Atenea Partenos, en fin, hay que esperar a que salgan los libros para ver que pasa. Yo por mi parte no puedo esperar a que salgan. De quien fue la idea de que HoH saliera en Octubre de este año y el quinto libro hasta finales del 2014?! .

Dejen sus reviews! Son muy apreciados! ^-^


End file.
